


Altice Island

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: ESC, Gen, Portugal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: This is the story of friendships, of battles, of a fight against evil...This is the story of the Eurovision Song Contest 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to Lisbon, Portugal! Today's events take place at Altice Arena, on top of Portugal's floating island. This is the story of friendships, of battles, of a fight against evil...  
This is the story of the Eurovision Song Contest.  
******  
Netta was walking through the corridor of the Altice Arena. Posters saying 'All Aboard,' the slogan for this year's event, plastered the walls. As she walked through the stadium, she came across Vanja Radovanović, who was there to congratulate her on her Eurovision victory.  
"Oh hey Netta," Vanja said, "Congratulations, you won the whole contest!"  
"Thanks," Netta replied, "It wasn't easy, but I did it, somehow."  
"Yeah, you did good," Vanja said, "Hey, Salvador is waiting to hand the trophy over to you."  
"Hahaha, that'll be great," Netta said, "He never liked my song, now he has to give the trophy over to me."  
"Yeah well, enjoy it," Vanja said, "Don't rub it in too much though. He's waiting outside the stadium with the trophy now. I can tag along with you if you'd like? There's nothing much else to do here anyway now that the contest is over."  
"Sure," Netta replied, "You can come along. I need as many people to see Salvador being forced to give me that trophy as possible!"  
"Nice!"  
The two of them walked out into the garden outside. They walked past flowers, past huge trees, and past a statue dedicated to the first Portuguese Eurovision entrant, António Calvário. It was then that they saw a sign nearby. The sign read:  
'Welcome to Altice, Portugal's floating island! Please do not go near the edge! We have had to build railings because of people going near the edge! The Portuguese government will not be held responsible if you fall off the island.'  
"Wow..." Netta said, not knowing what to say.  
"Yeah," Vanja said, "Let's not go near the edge, ok?"  
"Of course," Netta said as the two of them walked along the garden. Salvador was waiting there, looking at the railings around the island. It didn't look like he had the trophy with him. Netta and Vanja approached.  
"It's a shame..." Salvador said, "There never used to be any railings here. For thousands of years Altice Island has floated in the sky above Portugal... we never needed any railings. But now, tourists came and have ruined this beautiful island with litter and railings. What do you think?"  
"Well, I..." Netta began but Salvador interrupted her.  
"Yeah, I know," Salvador said, "You probably don't even care about that. Fast food music... bah! You won and Portugal came last? Anyway, let's just get this trophy ceremony over with. I want to go back to making music as soon as possible."  
"Um... right..." Netta said.  
"Hey, can I come?" Vanja asked.  
"Did you win Eurovision?" Salvador smirked, "No. So why would you be there?"  
"Sure, you can come," Netta said, "Anyway, I'm this year's winner, and I say he can come."  
"Ugh... whatever," Salvador said, "Let's just get this done already..."  
Salvador pointed to a giant green crystal in the corner of the garden.  
"Use the green crystal here to teleport to the forest, and then the yellow crystal in the forest to teleport right to the stage. We'll get this over with quickly, I promise. Oh, and watch out. There might be some dangerous animals on the way, but don't worry. We can handle those."  
"Uh, we can?" Vanja asked, sounding a little worried.  
"Yeah!" Netta said, "Sure we can! Let's go already, that Eurovision trophy is waiting for me!"  
"Well, come on then, let's get going," Salvador grinned as the three of them made their way to the crystal and teleported to the Altice Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Netta, Vanja and Salvador were walking through the forest. Netta was happy, soon the Eurovision trophy would be hers, and even better, Salvador would be the one who had to give it to her. As they were walking through the forest, they came across SuRie.  
"Oh hey guys," SuRie said, "Have you seen Fabrizio around? Ermal was looking for him."  
"No, we haven't seen him," Salvador said, "We'll look out for him."  
It wasn't long before they came across Ermal.  
"Hey there guys," Ermal said, waving to them.  
"Ermal!" said Salvador, "Good to see you buddy!"  
"Haha, same," Ermal replied, "But... there's a bit of a problem. I can't find Fabrizio anywhere."  
"Oh no," Vanja said, "Would you like us to help you find him? I'm sure he'll be around here somewhere."  
Ermal smiled at that.  
"Would you guys really do that for me?" Ermal said, "Thank you so much!"  
"Uh," Netta said, "But my trophy ceremony..."  
"That can wait Netta," Salvador said, "There's another part of the forest before we can get to the stage."  
"Yeah, come on Netta," Vanja said, "Let's help him find Fabrizio. I'm sure he'd do the same for us if we needed help."  
"Ok," Netta said.  
"Thank you so so much!" Ermal said.  
And with that the four of them set off through the forest. Netta hoped that Fabrizio would be found soon, after all, she was really looking forward to the moment when Salvador had to hand over the trophy to her.


End file.
